1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a benzocyclobutene compound, organic-inorganic composite particles, cross-linked organic-inorganic composite particles, an organic-inorganic composite composition, a cross-linked organic-inorganic composite composition, and an optical device utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resins are light in weight, easily formed into a shape, and therefore known as being useful for forming optical members (e.g., lenses and mirrors). Such optical members are likely to be exposed to a variety of temperature environments during production and use thereof; thus, there has been a demand for development of a resin which is less likely to be thermally deformed, namely, a resin having a low linear expansion coefficient.
In general, in the field of optical members, cyclic olefin polymers which exhibit low water-absorbability and high transparency have been used as resins for forming optical members such as lenses.
There has been a high demand for a reduction in a linear expansion coefficient of a resin used for forming a high-precision optical member which provides high resolution; however, single use of a resin has a limited effect on the reduction in a linear expansion coefficient. Hence, composites of inorganic materials and resins have been intensively studied to overcome such a problem.
International Publication No. WO09/096,253 discloses an organic-inorganic composite prepared by combining a thermosetting resin with surface-treated inorganic fine particles, and the organic-inorganic composite exhibits a reduced linear expansion coefficient.
Unfortunately, a reduction in a linear expansion coefficient by the organic-inorganic composite disclosed in International Publication No. WO09/096,253 is insufficient.